As love ignites
by Foreverfirstloves
Summary: Post Movie: Pogue is close to his ascension, and as his body prepares for the change, he is in need of release. Kate is trying to stay on the same page as him, but one minute her boyfriend is all over her, the next, completely distant and she's just about had enough. The Son's urge Pogue to tell her the truth, he debates, and Kate's confused. Then Pogue ascends.
1. Chapter 1

He watched her sleeping form. Still ridden in the hospital bed, Pogue had been surprised to wake up with Kate in his room. She was curled into the adjacent chair, taking a long overdue nap. Her skin was flawless, no remarks of the curse left. Perhaps when Chase disappeared, so had all his enchantments. Unfortunately for Pogue, all of his damage was physical, not magical, so he'd have to heal normally, or at least until he was well enough to use his power to finish the job. He'd find a way to explain it off to Kate later. But right now, he planned on enjoying the moment.

Her muscles were relaxed and she was free of any emotion. It had been a rough couple of weeks, he knew that. And the two of them fighting hadn't helped. Of course, he'd been right to trust his gut feeling about Chase, not that he could pull an "I told you so" on his girlfriend, as he still had a secret to protect. Another curious thing. Caleb had told Sarah everything. Everything she hadn't already figured out, according to Reid. And yet, she hadn't ran away. But then again, that kind of loyalty was fickle. He made sure not to trust anyone but his brothers. Even Kate had been kept at bay. He knew she had been distancing herself lately, and honestly he couldn't blame her. Caleb had even prodded Pogue to tell her the truth, if he did truley love her, but something held him back.

He closed his eyes, trying to force back the unwanted memories. But he couldn't help it, it defined him just as much as being a Son did. Everything they had learned had come from the previous generations experiences, and theirs before that. For instance, Caleb had loss his dad to the greed of the power, Reids parents just kind of let him go with it, Tyler's parents were the super careful, over protective ones, and Pogue, well his parents were the ones that split because of it. The day he turned thirteen and got his powers changed everything. His dad had told him the truth growing up, insisting that he not mention it to his mother, trying to be a good boy, he'd kept his mouth shut. Well once he developed use of his powers, there was no hiding it. His father had kept the secret of the covenant from his mother, to protect her, and in the end, it only scared her. Scared her enough to walk out of both their lives, simply kissing her son's forehead goodbye, with tearfilled eyes as she walked out the door.

Not that it was the same situation, or that Kate was his mother, but he just felt that the moment she discovered the truth, she'd be gone. The others just shook their head at him, but he didn't care. He loved her, and would do anything to keep her. Not that he hadn't been testing fate lately.

Sighing, he sat up. This was more painful than he predicted. His responing groan was enough to stir the dark-haired beauty.

"Pogue?" She lifted her head, still half asleep.

"Yeah," He straightened into a more comfortable position, moving the bed so it was propped up, supporting his weight.

"You're awake!" She stated, realizing that she was indeed talking to him, and not dreaming. She got up, and walked over to his bed. "How're you feeling, babe?"

He smiled, taking her hand, "Better now."

"I was worried about you. Sarah told me that you wrecked your bike. I told you that you shouldn't be going so fast on that thing!"

This made him chuckle a little. "Well, I heard you were in the hospital. What else was I going to do?"

Now it was her turn to sigh, carefully sitting beside him on the bed. "This okay?"she asked, not wanting to hurt him.

"No," he reached with one arm to pull her up against his good side, to which she immediately snuggled, "This is though." Happily, she closed her eyes.

"So you're better now?" Pogue asked, secretly wanting to know how the broken curse had been explained.

"Oh, yeah. I was only in there for like three days. They were going to move me to a different hospital, but I guess my body finally started working with the medication they had me on. Anyway, my fever broke and within 24 hours the sores faded."

"Oh, well that's good I guess. I'm glad you're feeling better."

"You know, I think we were mad at each other?"

He pulled her tighter to him. "Who cares? We're always mad at each other. It doesn't change anything between us, right?"

"Of course not." Kate took a deep breath before sitting up a little, to look him in the face. "Pogue, I'm so sorry. I know this past week or so has been..."

"You don't have to apologize, Kate." He interupted her.

"Yes, I do. Please just let me..."

He nodded and she continued. "I've been rude, and, yes, you were acting like a complete ass, but I shouldn't have given you a reason too. I guess it's just been so routine with us lately. I feel like you've been pulling away. Anytime I try to get you to do anything with me, your always busy. And to be honest, I was getting a little annoyed being put second to a bike."

"Kate, I-" Pogue started, but she cut him off.

"No, let me finish." And continued before he could interupt again.

"So when Chase came, he actually acted like he wanted to be around me. He went to the movies with me, and into town, just to hang out, I- I don't know. I guess I just found with him, what I was wanting from you. And I'm not trying to make you feel bad or anything, or make exuses, I'm just saying. And the fact that you got jealous, when you weren't even making an effort, yeah that kinda pissed me off too. But at the same time, I loved that you had some kind of reaction. I don't know, I guess I was just confused, I still didn't need to act the way I did though, so I'm sorry Pogue."

And here he had thought she was being unreasonable. Looking at her now, he couldn't have been more blind. Leaning down, he lightly kissed her lips. He'd take the pain over the feeling of not touching her again. But she seemed to get the unspoken message to be gentle, and didn't try to deepen the kiss, and just enjoyed it. Finally he pulled away.

"Kate, I'm the one who should be sorry. Yeah, not saying that it was fun watching you act that way with him, but you're right. I was being a stupid asshole and kind of deserved it."

They both paused momentarily. "So," Kate picked up, "this mean we aren't mad anymore?"

Pogue smiled at her again. "It means I love you. No matter what, that wont change."

She kissed him again. "I love you too."

He rested his head on top of hers. It would be so easy to tell her the truth. They basically jumped around the topic everyday, but he couldn't force the words out. Kate's breathing soon evened out, and he had the feeling she had fallen asleep again. Not that the bed wasn't plenty big enough for both of them. Being the heir to one of the original, and richest families in town assured that he had to best money could offer. Kissing the top of her head, he concentrated, trying to summon his power to heal him. He felt it build inside him, a churning warmth, both welcoming and terrifying. But he couldn't force it into action, no matter how hard he focused, his body wouldn't accomidate. Oh well. He relaxed back into his pillow. Probably best to wait anyway. Kate wouldn't understand how he magically regained full health overnight.

All throughout the remainder of the day he had drifted off randomly, Kate next to him most of the time. Then sometime that afternoon he was awoken by an annoying buzzing, which turned out to be a message notification on Kate's phone. Already awake, she climbed over to her purse to check the text.

"Ugh, I have to go." She turned to him as he gave her a questioning look.

"It's dad. The hospital called my parents and now they're in town, so I have to go meet with them."

He nodded. "Have fun, babe."

She smiled lazily, leaning down to kiss his lips once more. "I love you."

"Of course you do," he smirked at her, wrapping an arm around her waist, bringing her lower to the bed, closer to him.

"You know, it's pretty bad that even wrecking your precious Ducati hasn't flattened your ego."

"So what, you love it." And he kissed her before she could deny it. With her on top, he used less effort in restraint, therefore was able to put more into the kiss. Still, it wasn't nearly as much as he wanted. He pulled her down sharply, ignoring how her slight weight pressed uncomfortably into his still bruised rib. He allowed his hands to trail up and down her sides, causing a slight shiver from his beautiful girlfriend. Especially when his palm grazed the skin of her lower stomache.

With a moan that shot straight to his groin, Kate broke apart their lips.

"I love where this is going, but babe, I seriously think you need to get just a little better before any of those kind of activities. Plus my parents..."

He sighed. "Fine, fine. Go on." He told her, allowing her access to climb off of him.

Rolling her eyes and shaking her head she leaned over once more to kiss his cheek.

Then he felt her hot breath in his ear. "But at least now you have something to look forward too. Get better soon babe."

And with that, she turned and walked out, leaving him smiling at her retreating figure.


	2. Chapter 2

**Next chapter! :) Sorry it's taking so long, school and all.**

Kate walked into the restraunt, not surprised that her father had found the most expensive place in town for a quiet lunch. She spotted him, and her mother, in no time, sitting at one of the finely decored tables, off to the side. The rose to greet her.  
"Hello sweetheart! How are you feeling? Everything still alright?"  
Kate laughed. "Yes, Mom, I'm fine. The doctors said everything cleared and the antibiotics worked against whatever it was I broke out it. They are having me go back in a few days to run some test, but other than that..." she shrugged.  
"Well we're glad your feeling better." He father smiled, hugging her before offering her a chair.  
As they all settled, the waiter came for their drinks.  
"So other than this little scare, how has the year been going?" Mrs. Tuney asked.  
"Not bad actually. I mean, school is still school, but over all, the classes have been managalbe, my grades are good, and my friends are awesome."  
"Didn't you tell us something about a new roomate?" Her father inquired.  
"Ah, yeah, Sarah. She's really great. We've actually become really good friends, plus she's dating Caleb now, so that worked out great!"  
"Caleb?" her mother thought, "Isn't that Pogue's friend, the one you said was really sweet?"  
"No, that one's Tyler. Well, Caleb's sweet too, but he doesn't really interact much with others. He's the one that lives at home, taking care of his mother."  
"Oh, yes, I do remember you mentioning him. Well I suppose that is convienient Sarah took interest in him."  
"I'll say, now at least when Pogue has "guy time" someone will be there for me to complain with!"  
Her mother laughed at that.  
"So where is Pogue? Strange that we still haven't met the boy you've been with for, what is it, almost three years now?" Mr. Tuney asked.  
Kate sighed. "I know, I know. I want you guys to meet him, but usually I go home on the holidays and this is only the second time you two have been up here, so things haven't really worked out yet."  
"Well you should have invited him to lunch!" Her mother insisted. "You know we wouldn't have minded."  
Kate shook her head. "Little problem there. Pogue is sort of immoble at the moment."  
That gained some questioning looks from the two adults. "Well, you know how he has that Ducati he's always working on? As far as I've heard, when he found out I was in the hospital he tried driving up there, not exacting going the speed he should have been. Anyway, it had been raining, and I guess the tire slipped or something, and he wrecked."  
"Oh dear, is alright?" Her mother asked, with a look of true concern.  
"Definately," Kate laughed, "He's still in the hospital, but he really only got a little banged up. I went up there last night and stayed with him, and he's pretty much back to normal. They should release him any day now."  
"Oh well, as soon as he's feeling up to it, we all need to get together." Her father mused. "We'll be in town until Wednesday, so anytime before then."  
"And we'd love to meet Sarah too!" Her mother insisted.  
"I'm sure we can work out something," Kate smiled. She really had missed her parents. She loved her life at Spencer, but everyone was due to get a little homesick. Besides, it was hard to visit with all their different schedules.  
They continued to talk and eat for the next hour, and was almost getting ready to leave when Kate's phone buzzed with a text.  
"Well, Pogue's getting out tomorrow. Apparently he's healing a lot faster than they thought! So where are you guys staying?"  
"That's great dear. We will be in that cute little Hampton Hotel, on the outskirts of the town, stop by whenever!" Her parents hugged her again.  
"Okay, I will. See you later!"  
Perhaps Pogue would feel like meeting them sometime this week. She was heading back toward the hospital anyway, so she thought she'd run it by him.

"How you feeling man?" Caleb asked, as the three boys entered Pogue's room.  
"Like I got ran over by a bike, then thrown around by a long-line decended warlock. But you know, the typical pains."  
"Well glad to see you back to normal." Caleb laughed, shaking his head.  
"Yeah, I've been trying to heal, but the damn nurses barely leave me alone for five minutes."  
"Well perhaps that's a good thing. They might get suspicious if you're suddenly all perfect again."  
"Oh come on Caleb," Pogue insisted. "I'm not an idiot. I've been healing slowly. A pain in the ass, but a lot better than waiting it out to heal normally."  
"No kidding."  
Getting serious, Pogue looked at the others. "So what exactly happened? Last I remember, Chase was tossing me around like a rag doll. I've never heard of a Son having power like that. It's not even in the book is it?"  
"No," Caleb answered. "That's because he tracked down his real father, who unfortunately, had ran his body down and was more than willing to will his share to him."  
"So..." Pogue encouraged.  
"So he knew I was ascending. He used Kate to bait you in, then used you to bait in me. He wanted me to will him my share, he knew he was addicted, and knew his body would start wearing down. I guess he thought more power would prevent that."  
"Idiot." Reid commented.  
"So," Caleb continued, "I agreed to meet him, well he kidnapped Sarah, then I agreed to meet him. We cat fought some until I ascended, hurt like a bitch, I'll tell you, then we really started going at it. Turns out my mother got my father to will me his powers, so I was evenly matched to Chase, and in the end, I won. We think. His body wasn't found, but even if he did somehow survive, he wont be on his feet again for a while."  
Pogue sank back into the blanket, adjusting to it all. They had given him a brief summary when he'd awoke, but that was a lot more than what had been explained in whispers as the doctors came in and out.  
"Damn. I miss all the action." He pretended to complain.  
"Well you're ascending next month, so I'm sure you'll get plenty."  
"So what does Kate think about everything?" Tyler asked.  
Pogue sighed at that. "She doesn't know anything, as far as I can tell. She thinks the antibiotics got rid of her breakout, and I don't even think she know's about Chase yet.  
"What about Chase?" Came a voice from the doorway.  
The others spun around, and Pogue could see Kate standing there.  
"Shit," Reid muttered.


	3. Chapter 3

**New update!**

**Disclaimer: Not mine!**

Pogue looked over to Caleb, who quickly took up role of leader.  
"He moved," he lied smoothly, "Wanted to say goodbye, but you were still in critical condition."  
Kate looked confused, glancing at the other two, Pogue, then back to Caleb, "Why'd he move? He just got here."  
"Something came up with his parents, I think. He didn't explain very well, but he wanted to say thanks for everything."  
Kate, nodded, seeming disappointed, but convinced, and Pogue relaxed.  
"So..."Caleb turned back to Pogue, "Looks like you got someone to look after you, we'll catch you tomorrow, and your dad's got your bike in the shop as we speak. He'll be here later."  
"Okay, thanks man." Caleb nodded, and led the other two out.

"So, how was lunch?" Pogue asked, as soon as the door was closed.  
Kate made her way over to him, sitting on the edge of the bed. "It went pretty well. My parents are going to be in town for a couple days and were wanting all of us to get together."  
"I don't have to dress up do I?"  
Kate laughed. "Not unless you want to. I'd rather them meet the real you anyway, without playing dress up."  
"So you're not worried they wont approve anymore?" He teased, playing with a strand of her hair.  
She rolled her eyes at that. "I was joking that time and you know it. I don't imagine they'd have a problem with you. Well as long as you don't use your normal language, they wont."  
"I'll do my best..." He smiled.  
"Good. I like you better when you're behaving."  
Pogue laughed. "Now we both know that's a lie! You don't seem to mind at all when I misbehave..."  
As he spoke, he let his hand playing with her hair roam down to the small of her back, then began to play with the hem of her shirt.  
"Pogue!" Kate scolded, laughing, "We can't, you know that."  
"And why not?" He asked, drawing circles with his fingers.  
"Because we're in a hospital, for one, with cameras, in the middle of the day, filled with people, you're still kind of bruised up, and I don't know, it's just not appropriate, And this isn't FUNNY!" She added when Pogue started to laugh.  
"Yeah it is. Kate, relax, we're in a room, with a closed door and no windows, the only camera is pointed at the door, the nurses knock before they come in, and I don't remember you caring about it being innapropriate this morning."  
"Shut up," she smiled when he raised his eyebrows.  
"Okay, fine!" She sighed as she caved. "But this stays PG mister."  
Pogue laughed, pulling his arm back, allowing her room to crawl up next to him.  
"If you say so," He agreed, as she snuggled into his side. "But I might not be too sure on the differences."  
He rolled, so he was angled slightly above her. Leaning down he kissed her. "Is this PG?"  
He kissed her again, running his tongue along her lips. His hand gripped her back, bringing her hard against his chest. She moaned into his mouth, and he took that as permission. Without breaking contact, he positioned them, placing her body completely under his, thanking God they had removed all of his IV's and crap earlier that day. Her hands moved up to run through his hair, as he pulled her leg around his waist.  
"This...this is not PG." She breathed as he kissed down her neck. He smiled against her skin.  
"I know." Then he claimed her mouth again, and she lost her point.  
Things were beginning to get interesting when the door opened. Kate jumped, and Pogue turned around, just in time to see his dad walk in.  
"Dad. We were um..." He tried to think of a quick way to explain this off, but fell silent. They were busted.  
"Pogue, I paid for this room so you would have a secluded space to recover quickly, not so you could have sex with your girlfriend on a one thousand dollar bed."  
Kate almost wanted to laugh at Pogue's blush. "Yes sir."  
"Sorry," Kate added, but she wasn't really concerned, Pogue's dad loved her as much as her own parents, maybe even more, and could never get mad at her.  
"It's fine sweetheart, but let's try to respect the hospital rules, shall we?"  
She nodded, feeling her own blush, and sat so her back was straight and her legs were off of the bed.  
"Anyway," Mr. Parry turned back to his son, Caleb explained what happened, and I took your bike to Jim's."  
Pogue nodded, "Okay, thanks Dad. So they still letting me out tomorrow?"  
"As far as I know," the older man answered. "They're a little surprised you healed so quickly."  
A knowing look passed between the two. "Be careful, Pogue."  
"I know, Dad." Pogue insisted, before glancing at Kate.  
A weird silence fell, and Kate was a little confused at their exchange. She'd ask Pogue later...  
"So, what were you planning for your birthday?" She asked to lighten the mood.  
Pogue and his dad shared another weird look before he answered her. "Um, we aren't really sure yet."  
"Well, were you wanting to have a party or anyth-"  
"NO." Pogue interupted her, "No party."  
"Um, okay..."Kate wasn't sure what to think, but didn't get time to question it before her phone rang.  
She checked the Id, it was Sarah.  
"Excuse me..." She pardoned herself, stepping out of the room, to answer the call, giving Pogue and his dad the chance to talk.  
Her conversation with Sarah was short, her friend simply checking up on her, but when she went to enter the room, she could hear Mr. Parry talking.  
She knew it was rude to easedrop, but her curiousity got the best of her.

"What do you mean, the right time?" Mr. Parry was saying.  
"Just that I want to wait." Pogue insisted, "This isn't exactly something we can just come out with. The covenant laws forbid it, and I want to be careful.  
"Bullshit."  
Pogue sounded afronted. "What?"  
"Caleb told Sarah, so this isn't about the laws of the Covenant and you know it. Pogue listen to me. Kate is not your mother."  
There was a moment of silence, and Kate silently begged for them to say more.  
"I know that." Pogue said, his voice dead.  
"Do you?" His father asked. "Because it seems like you're afraid of letting her know the truth."  
"Well what if she did find out? And it's too much for her to handle? Then what?" Pogue asked.  
"You need to let that be her decision, Pogue. Do you love her."  
"Dad."  
"Do you?"  
Pogue sighed. "You know I do."  
"Then don't wait, Son. Trust me on this. If you keep it from her, you'll just end up losing her."  
"Or maybe not." Pogue argued, his voice slightly cold. "She's not mom, remember, Dad.  
"Fine. It's your choice Pogue, I'm just telling you what I think."  
"Fine."  
What are they talking about? Kate wondered. What secret? What was Pogue keeping from her that Caleb had told Sarah? Sarah...suddenly she thought she knew a way to find out. Figuring that would be all that was said on the matter, Kate re-entered the room.


End file.
